User talk:TheFifteenthMember
15:34, October 8, 2012 (UTC)|text=Welcome to my talk page! Leave a message below but first there's a few rules: *No bad language or grammar. *Edit in new ''sections so that I can see your message. If you start talking about a new topic, it needs a new section.}} Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have '''Muffin Knight Wiki' as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse ....HI Hey Hey Hi.... BUZZ!!!??? Taposa 03:42, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :I take it back. I am not worthy. All I can do are basic things :( ::Thanks.Taposa 02:34, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Not yet. First I'll try learning changing my signature like yours. (Never tried so now I want to but can you add background colors? Taposa 12:42, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::What do you mean set up? Taposa|My talk :D 10:37, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :I want to know how to add the box in this home page. I like to add it in my wiki's home page. Taposa|My talk :D 11:11, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm sorry for asking, but how do you make the template like "More pictures to satisfy more eyes! This article is in need of an image! See Talk Page."? :* I forgot what time so Taposa|My talk :D for the above and Taposa|My talk :D 06:32, June 7, 2012 (UTC) for this Taposa|My talk :D 06:32, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Make me an admin! You're good. Adding Current Project. Taposa|My talk :D 05:42, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Thanks! Just added the quotes section for the old fairy. I have a suggestion. Add the Narrator since he talks there at the story and has plenty of quotes. Taposa|My talk :D 04:21, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry! I accidentaly forgot to sign in which is why it said it was edited by "A Wikia Contributor". Please delete it!Taposa|My talk :D 04:28, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Sorry for late response. I am not good at putting personalities. If I may ask, where do you learn the techy stuffs and graphics in Wikia? Taposa|My talk :D 05:54, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::I'll try how.Taposa|My talk :D 06:43, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Should it be Muffin Knight related? (Also means the image) Taposa|My talk :D 07:46, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ok, Could you give me the template doc to put in my wiki? I tried to get from other wiki. I can't. :( Taposa|My talk :D 08:24, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Do you have muffin knight's helmet facing up? (pic) I'm doing something for my talkbox. Btw, the template doc is the talkbox/doc. Ok? (Should invent an automatic signature _______)Taposa|My talk :D 08:26, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Questions Hi. I'm Wendy, another member of the community team. I saw your message to Sannse. To answer your questions, I'm not sure what you mean by "jazzing up" for the front page, but I recommend you find a page you like and look at how they made it ("edit" it to see the code). Then you can copy the parts you want. There are a lot of ways to make a front page. One thing you could add quickly would be a main page slider (it is a gallery option in the editor). In terms of the Manual of Help, this wiki does have shared help, with access to all of Wikia's official help pages. If you want to add to the content and/or create an overview for your wiki specifically, you just edit/create it like a normal page. You might, for example make a page Muffin Knight Wiki: Guidelines with the information. You can customize welcome messages at Mediawiki:Welcome-message-user and MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon. There is more information about the welcome tool . I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean by "templates for talk bubbles". However it sounds like the type of thing that our users on community central might be able to help with. I recommend you check out the admin/founder community we have here. Good luck with your wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:12, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Hi. You can create a redirect by editing a page and adding #REDIRECT target (where target is the name of the page you want it to go to) and then saving. If you like you can also add categories to the redirect to help people find the content. :A disambiguation page is just a regular page; so how you create it depends on how you want it to look. I recommend finding one you like, "editing" it to view the source, and then copying the format/coding. :Templates are created by starting a new page called (eg.) Template:Delete. You add the code for the template there; make sure to edit in source mode! Then you add it to the page where you want to use it as you did with that one on my talk page. :You might find our help pages useful -- they have a lot of this type of information: is a good place to start :). -- Wendy (talk) 02:09, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I'm not sure what's wrong with the menu -- it looks like it is done correctly. Could you please send a bug report about this to ?? -- Wendy (talk) 12:16, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm sorry the menu is still not working properly! If it goes a whole month, please reply to the response you got from us and let us know. ::In terms of the templates, you can add a template to a category by using the following: :: Category:Article management templates ::The noinclude tags mean that the content will appear on the template page but not be included when the template is used. They are also useful if you want to put some explanation or documentation onto the template page but not have it appear on all the articles. -- Wendy (talk) 05:36, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Admin SURE! I tested muffins. It looked bad. Re:... I replied to your post on my userpage. Should I have posted it here instead? Anyways, I'll continue editing for as long as I play Muffin Knight! SW8573 (Hello! • ) 13:31, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Should I start the renaming? Secondly, what do you mean by a design section? SW8573 (Message Wall/Talk • ) 06:47, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I reached it just yesterday (It's so hard!). I'll try get a pic of the flag up asap. SW8573 (Message Wall/Talk • ) 21:47, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Im sorry :( I'm sorry, TheFifteenthMember, but I'm afraid I might be quite inactive on this wiki soon. Feel free to rebuke my admin rights, I'm willing to give them up as I may be leaving this wiki quite soon. Farewell SW8573 (Message Wall/Talk • ) 12:05, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Menu Update Hi. Did it ever update from the last time it got stuck? I'm not sure why it does that on this wiki. -- Wendy (talk) 22:49, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Was anything done to fix it? Or did it just update on its own eventually? -- Wendy (talk) 04:10, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi again. I tried clearing some of your wiki caches. I don't know if that helped but the menus look, as best I can tell, like they match what is in the wiki-navigation. Are they still stuck? -- Wendy (talk) 22:46, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ok. I see them in exactly the order they are in the file. Can you tell me what you see and what you are trying to see? Also, just for the sake of it, try clearing your browser cache :). -- Wendy (talk) 23:05, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, so it's not so much that the navigation isn't updating as it is that the cache where it is pulling the "top pages" in each category is not updating when you add new pages to the category... However even if it did update, there are way more pages in that category than could fit in the menu, so if you know which pages you want to list it makes far more sense to just add them deliberately than to hope the auto-selector chooses them and not the others. I've gone ahead and added some -- you can tweak it to make it the ones you actually want. -- Wendy (talk) 02:09, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Flag Gladly, but how exactly do I find this flag? Never seen it before. When I open the game and press singleplayer, I go straight to the level selection screen. It doesn't ask me what mode I want to play in. Nootropic 13:39, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sorry. I have it on the PlayBook. I guess they have different versions of the game for different devices. I think im also messing up your talk page. I will be frank, i have no idea what I'm doing. Sorry :P Nootropic 14:00, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I'm positive. It's still version 1.0 on the PB. Also it's missing emperor mode :/ Nootropic 17:06, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Email message Hi there, Your email message to me didn't come through again. I am not sure what is happening, but can you please post here what you were trying to send in? Thanks and sorry about that! Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:50, July 13, 2012 (UTC) NeedPic template Ok. NeedPic should work now, and you can do something similar on the others. So will give . -- Wendy (talk) 20:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Talk Box Sure. 10:58, October 7, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: 11:04, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Talk box Categories template. If you take a look at the code, you will see that pages marked with will automatically add Category:Article stubs to the pages (But this can be changed...for the future.). The main question I have is about the existence of Category:Stubs, which is another, separate category. If you look at the Mr Rainbow article, you will see that it is marked with both stub categories. I want to ask you, which one is the wiki using? (I feel that we should only stick with one option.)}} New Section as you said so }, signifying that images will be 60px by default. If you like, I think I can change that to allow customisation while keeping 60px (as it is currently) as the default.}} Frostedmuffin Hello, I just joined. I thought I'd let you know since you're the founder of the Muffin Knight Wiki. Frostedmuffin (talk) 17:42, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Can you make one for me? Thanks, if not it's ok. I'd like my colors to be blue and a lighter purple (just not really dark) and can I have the Cyclops Icon for my picture? As for the quote... How about, "Muffin Knight, muffin dragon, muffin frog, bird or yeti, I don't care. They all collect muffins." Also, how do I do the signature? Do I just write Frostedmuffin (talk) 19:26, December 18, 2012 (UTC) or should I write Frostedmuffin (talk) 19:26, December 18, 2012 (UTC)'quote'? Do you create the names for the badges? I thought I'd ask... Frostedmuffin (talk) 19:57, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Frostedmuffin One more thing. I'm sorry I'm asking so many questions, but when I just recently logged in the site told me I had 'new messages.' I went to my Talk Page and there's nothing there... wondering if I did something wrong, or if the message is in a different place... Frostedmuffin (talk) 18:11, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello 00:23, February 8, 2013 (UTC)Ajal 33 (talk) Hello! Thank you for your massage. I don't speak very well, but I know almost everything. If you will use popular, simple words, we'll can comunicate, I think. Polish is extremally difficult language, so please: don't use translator. Massages from translator hasn't got any sense (for example: "He is doing their are talking English same?" <-- from your massage ;) ). I don't know how can I writing with you? I should use this or my "User talk" page? Sorry, but I can't find any other massage box. (Sorry for bad English) ajal 33 00:23, February 8, 2013 (UTC)Ajal 33 (talk) Welcome messages } with $1. If you look at w:Help:Welcome tool#Customizing_the_Welcome_Tool_(Advanced), you will find all the variables and what they do, i.e. $1, $2, $3, $4. Hope this helps a bit. But sorry, I'm probably not going to come back to Muffin Knight. :( }}